ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Temper-Joe
is a kaijin who appeared in the Triple Fighter series. Subtitle: Tornado Phantom Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Planet Devil History Triple Fighter Temper-Joe was first seen in Demon's lair as he was summoned in order to deal with the Fighters. He was angered by the death of Barbeeboo, his best friend, at the hands of Triple Fighter, and so wanted revenge. He and Demon had a conversation about that and how the former planned on dealing with the heroes and talking to each other for a bit, Demon entrusted Temper-Joe with the task and the kaijin left on a motorcycle and then met up with the Devila in a field where Barbeeboo found the item they need and he suddenly got depressed as a Devila handed him a bouquet of flowers and he placed it where his friend was put to rest and vowed to avenge him. Afterwards, he received orders from Demon and decided to test out his weapon, the Tempest Stick, before dealing with the task at hand, instructing the Devila to drive their cars in circles while the kaijin was waving his weapon around. After a while, Temper-Joe paused for a bit and allowed more Devila in Demon Cars join in the circle and after a while, he bent his weapon and it caught on fire and released smoke in the area while he kept waving it around as he kept up the ceremony of mourning his friend, Barbeeboo. His attempt to resurrect Barbeeboo ended up creating a wind storm that started to blow away the Devila and had to be sent back to the lair to get new orders from Demon who gave him new orders and assured him that he would follow them according to detail this time. Afterwards, he went back outside and rounded up the Devila and told him his plan about what they plan on doing next and what they should do next as he prepped them for what was going to happen next. Thanks to Temper-Joe's actions, a tornado has appeared, destroying a town it was in and impressing Demon and the Devila, but it wasn't enough for the kaijin and wanted to do more for himself and his team. Temper-Joe was then spotted by Tetsuo and then engaged in a motorcycle chase before letting the Devila deal with him before the latter transformed into Green Fighter to give him a power boost before taking on the kaijin himself and would have been skewered by Temper Joe's new spear if Red Fighter and Orange Fighter hadn't stepped in. The three of them then merged to form Triple Fighter and evened the odds against the vile kaijin. Eager to avenge his friend, Temper-Joe tried to create another tornado with his Tempest Stick. only for Triple Fighter to send him flying with his Triple Kick, and after yelling out Demon's name in anguish, exploded in mid-air. Powers and Weapons * : Temper-Joe's special weapon that can create a small tornado that grows larger and larger, never stopping until he himself dies. * : The tempered sword he holds in his right hand. Category:Plants Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting